Much Nedded Vacation
by Faust IX
Summary: In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa de Sol for what Loz considers to be a well earned vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Faust IX: This is my first fic guys so review, and please be kind.

Much Needed Vacation 

**Summery: **In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa de Sol for what Loz considers to be a well-earned vacation.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings:** none…yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor Advent Children, even though I really want to because Kadaj and Yazoo are so cool!

**Note:** Italics represent thoughts, while bolds represent very loud shouting.

Chapter 1: We Need a Break 

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish. Got any kings?"

"Here."

"Got any aces?"

"Go fish. Got any…"

"**AAAAAARGH!"**

Loz jumped back as Kadaj threw his chair into the wall, breaking on impact.

"**This is stupid!"** Kadaj shouted, his face red with rage, **"We're supposed to be finding Cloud and mother! Not sitting around playing card games!"**

"We haven't been able to find our brother for days now," Yazoo said in his normal, monotone voice, "Nobody's seen him." Kadaj's sharp green/blue eyes turned to his older brother.

"Well then," he replied through clenched teeth, "Let's go out there and see if anyone's seen him then! Anything instead sitting around here doing nothing!" And with that, Kadaj grabbed his katana from off the couch (A/N: What's Kadaj's sword called? I can't remember.) and stormed out of the room.

"Come on!" He called back to them. Loz shook his head.

"That guy needs a vacation," he said, "We all need one."

----------------------------

It had been a long day for the three silver haired men. They went to every corner of Midgar, asking for the whereabouts of Cloud. Of course, they came up with nil, well, except for Yazoo.

The three men met up at the ruins of Shinra Headquarters.

"Did you find anything?" Kadaj asked. Loz shook his head.

"No one's seen him since five days ago."

"Damn!" Kadaj spun around and punched a wall, "Where are you brother!"

"I know where he is." The two men stared at Yazoo, who had been standing there silently for the whole time.

"Well," Kadaj asked, his spirits quickly rising, "Out with it! Where is he?"

"An elderly woman told me she saw Cloud and that lady friend of his packing for a trip somewhere. They were going to a place called Costa de Sol." At the mention of the town's name, a big smile spread across Loz's face, although his siblings didn't notice.

"Well then," Kadaj said as a cocky smirk appeared on his flawless features, "It's obvious that our brother's trying to run away from us by fleeing to Costa de Sol with mother. Well, we'll go to this Costa de Sol, track Cloud down and take back our mother!" Yazoo and Loz nodded, who was still unable to remove the smile from his face.

"We must make preperations," Kadaj said as he got back on his bike, let's go!" Kadaj sped off back to the hideout, leaving Yazoo and Loz standing there. It was then that Yazoo noticed the smile on Loz's face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Do you know what Costa de Sol is?" Loz asked. Yazoo shook his head. He didn't know, and most likely didn't care either.

"It's a coastal town," Loz told him, his smile growing even larger, "And that means sun, surf, and plenty of stuff to do! We'll finally get our vacation!" Yazoo's face remained emotionless as he got onto his bike and sped off. Loz watched him drive off.

"At least show a little enthusiasm," he said as he walked over to his bike.

----------------------------

When they got back to the hideout, the three began packing immediately. Yazoo called Junon and booked three tickets to Costa de Sol, while the others packed their stuff.

"Only essentials," Kadaj said, of course, he and Loz had very different ideas for 'essentials'.

Kadaj packed a couple of potions, some food, his sword and some of his choice materia.

Loz on the other hand packed some food, a camera, his Duel Hounds, some sun screen and a couple of towels. Yazoo didn't pack anything except his Velvet Nightmare.

"Our boat leaves at 10:30 tomorrow," Yazoo stated when the two were done packing, "We'll make it if we leave for Junon right now."

"Well then," Kadaj replied as he head over towards the bikes, "Let's go!" Loz and Yazoo nodded as they followed their younger brother. As the three sped off to Junon, different thoughts were going through the three men's minds.

_Watch out brother, 'cause we're coming for you and mother!_ (Kadaj)

_Sun, surf and babes. Watch out Costa de Sol, here I come! _(Loz)

_I wonder what this Costa de Sol place is like._ (Yazoo).

Yeah, I know it's short, but stick with me. It will get better, honest!

Please review.


	2. This Isn't a pleasure Cruise!

Much Needed Vacation 

**Summery: **In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa de Sol for what Loz considers to be a well-earned vacation.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings:** none…yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor Advent Children, even though I really want to because Kadaj and Yazoo are so cool!

**Note:** Italics represent thoughts and dreams, while bolds represent very loud shouting.

Chapter 2: This Isn't a Pleasure Cruise! 

They had been driving all night (only stopping once due to the odd Mdgar Zolom) before the three silver haired brothers finally reached the town of Junon. In Kadaj's opinion, the city was the same as Midgar, it was metallic, dirty and everything below it was an absalute dump. The only difference was that Junon was still in one piece while Midgar was in ruins.

Yazoo had learnt that their boat was at dock 12, which unfortunately was on the other side of town, and they only had thirty minutes. Forced to leave their bikes, the three had to run all the way through the city, attraction quite a number of stares (I mean, you'd stare too if you saw three silver haired guys wearing black). Thankfully, they managed to make it in twenty five minutes.

"Good morning Gentlemen," a woman in a suit, obviously someone who worked on the boat, said to them as the three boarded the ship, "May I see your tickets please?" Yazoo stepped forward.

"We booked a room on this ship last night," he said, his monotone voice unnerving the woman a little.

"Oh, uh, ok," the woman replied, flipping through a small book she was carrying, "And your names?"

"Johann, Gabriel and Mortis."A few months ago, Kadaj had insisted on the three of them taking on fake names to hide their identity. Kadaj was Gabriel, Yazoo was Johann and Loz was Mortis.

"Let's see," the woman responded, looking through the book, "Oh, here you are!" She reached into her bag and pulled out three sets of keys, "Your room is number 264. Have a nice trip." Yazoo nodded as he took the keys and the three headed to their room. When they were gone, the woman breathed a sigh of relief. That long haired man was giving her the creeps.

"We should be in Costa de Sol by 5:45," Yazoo said when the three reached their room. Loz smiled.

"That means we've got seven and a quarter hours to kill," he said, stetching his arms, "I'm gonna explore the ship. What about you guys?" Kadaj didn't say anything, but turned and headed down the hall.

"I'll look around as well," he said, "Just remember. This isn't a pleasure cruise. We've got a job to do remember." Loz sighed when his brother was out of earshot.

"That guy needs to lighten up. So what are you gonna do Yazoo. Yazoo?" Loz looked to find that Yazoo had already gone into the room and closed the door behind him. Loz shook his head.

Am I the only normal guy here? Well, sure, we're not exactly 'human', but geez. Am I the only one with a social life?

----------------------------

Loz grinned happily as he layed back on the sun lounge, a nice cool glass of lemonade sitting on the small table next to him. He was happy to find the there was a pool on the ship and a small restaurant to boot. Now the silver haired man was just laying back and enjoying the weather.

"Not a pleasure cruise indeed," Loz said softly with a smirk, "We may as well have our vacation here." His smirk broadened when he thought about what he was going to do when they reached Costa de Sol.

"I wonder what the others are up to?"

----------------------------

After exploring the entire ship, Kadaj was feeling a little peckish and decided to head down to the restaurant for a quick snack. Now, here he was, sitting at a lone table snacking on a sundae. Sure, Kadaj may have no life outside of hunting down Strife and reclaiming Jenova, but didn't mean he had bad taste in food. In fact, he never told anyone this, but icecream was one of his favourite foods. Whenever he went out to search for Cloud, chances are he'd stop and grab a cone first before finding the chocobo look-alike.

As he was savouring his delicious little treat, he failed to notice a pair of young girls, who were sitting at a table nearby, were looking over at him. They were speaking in hushed voices and giggling as they stared at the silver haired teen (A/N: in this fic, Kadaj is 19, Yazoo is 20 and Loz is 22). Finally, one of the girls, a pretty blonde, stood up.

"Go on," her friend, a brunette said, signallign towards Kadaj. The blonde laughed softly and shook her head.

"Come on!" her friend continued, egging her on, "He's sitting right over there!" The blonde finally gave in and slowly walked over towards him.

"Hello!" he said in a friendly fashion as she appeared by his side. Kadaj, who was too into his dessert to notice her approach, slightly jumped and looked up at the blonde. The blonde giggled in amusement and Kadaj used every ounce of self control not to growl in embarrasment.

"Hey there," the blonde said, giving Kadaj a friendly smile. Kadaj just stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to his dessert.

"Hello," was his only reply. Sure, Kadaj may not exactly like humans, but that was no reason for bad manners.

"I'm Brittany," The girl said, a bit of nervousness in her voice, "What's your name?" Kadaj picked up the nervousness in her voice and couldn't stop a smirk appearing on his face, although Brittany mistook it for a smile.

"I'm Gabriel," he replied, remembering to use his fake name. The girl was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say. Kadaj looked up at her. He could see in her eyes that she was searching her brain for something to say.

"I like your clothes," she said dumbly. Kadaj couldn't help notice her friend stiffling a laugh not far from them. Kadaj couldn't hold bak a chuckle himself.

"Thank you," he replied, felling he should return the compliment, "You look nice too." Brittany blushed slightly and tried her hardest not to giggle like a school girl.

"Hey Gabriel, wouldn you like to eat with Serena and me? We've got a spair seat." Serena. That must be the name of her friend. However, even if it was two cute girls, Kadaj still prefered to be alone.

"No thank you," he replied, taking a bite out of his sundae, "I'm fine where I am."

"Please?" Brittany asked. Kadaj was about to refuse again when he was cut off by a male voice shouting "Hey!"

Kadaj's expression turned to one of annoyance as he saw a muscular, blonde man heading in their direction.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" he demanded, trying pitifully to sound threatening.

"It's nothing Daniel!" Brittany replied, sounding rather annoyed, "I was just inviting him to eat with us!"

"Don't defend him Brittany! Look, if you think you're getting my sister you've got another thing coming you punk!" The man gave Kadaj a rather hard shove. Kadaj gave a small growl of annoyance. This whole time, his Souba had been sitting on his lap, hidden underneath the table, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from decapitating this ape right here. However, he throught better of it and tried to calm down.

"Don't worry," Kadaj replied, "I didn't want to sit with your sister anyway." Instead of leaving with his sister, the man became even more hostile.

"You think you're too good to sit with us is that it?" He snarled, his hands clenching into fists, "Well then, let's see how good you are hot shot!

"Stop it Daniel!" Brittany butted in, trying to prevent a fight.

"No Brittany! Someone needs to teaching this punk some manners!" Kadaj couldn't help but grin. This guys pathetic attempt to sound powerful was almost laughable. He chuckled softly, just loud enough for the Daniel to here him.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. Kadaj's eyes stared up at him, full of amusement.

"It's always quite cute," he replied, "when a small puppy tries to sound big." Kadaj's smile broadened as Daniel's face turned red with rage. He knew exactly how to push people's buttons.

"That does it!" he shouted, attracting attention from everyone in the restaurant, "Let's take this outside punk!" Brittany was about to intervene when Kadaj slowly rose to his feet, his hand concealing the Souba behind him.

"Let's go," he spoke softly as he turned and headed for the door. Daniel cracked his knuckles as he followed, closely followed by the two girls. A couple of other guys followed as well, wanting to see how this turned out.

Kadaj had a triumphant smirk on his flawless features as he headed back to his room, a small group of people gathering by the side rail.

"What happened here?" one of the sailors asked. A man pointed in Kadaj's direction.

"That silver haired kid threw that guy overboard!"

Kadaj felt something grab his shoulder and he turned to see Brittany standing behind him.

"How could you do that?" she demanded, "I expected better from you!" Kadaj gave a soft chuckle.

"Well then," he replied, Brittany's jaw dropped as he brought the Souba into full view, "Would you have prefered if I had killed him then?" He tipped an invisible hat, turned, and smirked as he left a dumbfounded Brittany standing on the deck.

----------------------------

Yazoo had pretty much remained in the room the whole trip. He sitting on one of the beds, his eyes glued to the novel he heald in his hands. He had found it sitting on the nightstand, possibly left by a careless traveller. It was about an army captain and a baroness who were trying to reunited with eachother after a war seperated them. Normally Yazoo wouldn't be interested in such things as romance, but there was something different about this book. There was something that drew him into it. Maybe it was because the captain reminded Yazoo so much of himself.

The window was open and a warm ray of sun was shining through onto the silver haired man. It felt kind of nice, considering how lousy the weather was in Midgar, and it wasn't long before the warmth lulled Yazoo to sleep.

A happy smile spread across Yazoo's face as his eyes focused on the woman running towards him. It was the baroness from the book, and he was the army captain. After years of searching, the two were finally together again. The woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Dante," she said between joyful sobs (Dante was the captain's name in the story), "I've waited long to see you again!" Yazoo couldn't help a small ear treacle down his face.

"As have I Esmeralda, as have I." The two looked into eachother's eyes as Yazoo leaned forward for a kiss.

"Yazoo."

Yazoo ignored the voice as Esmeralda closed her eyes, awaiting his kiss.

"Yazoo."

Yazoo was now confused. The voice sound awfully like…

"Yazoo!"

Yazoo awoke with a start, to find Kadaj standing at the edge of the bed, a amused smirk on his lips, and Loz, who was sitting next to him with a big grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," Kadaj gave a mock apology, "Did we wake you?"

"What's this?" Loz grabbed the novel which was sitting on Yazoo's chest and took a look. Yazoo tried to grab it back off him, but Loz's superior strength prevented him.

"'World's Apart' huh?" Loz chuckled in amusemet, "I didn't know you were a fan of romance novels Yazoo." Yazoo managed to snatch the novel out of his brother's hands.

"I am not! Its just some, uh, light reading," he tried to explain as he slipped the book into his coat. His brothers gave him an expression that said "Yeah Right!". Kadaj was about to remark on this when the ship's horn sounded.

"Attention passengers," the captain announced over the loudspeaker, "We will dock in Costa de Sol in five minutes. Please get ready for departure."

"Well then," Kadaj said as he reached for his bag, "Let's go." Loz reached for his bag and followed his younger sibling to the door, but stopped and turned back to Yazoo, who was rising to his feet. He noticed the broad grin on Loz's face.

"You tell anyone about this," Yazoo threatened, pointing the Velvet Nightmare at him, "And I'll kill you."

Yep, they're finally here, now here's the fun really starts, but first, the thank you's.

-**Daenis TooShy: **thanks dude. I wont be revealing the pairings just yet though.

-**Kraele and Bremon:** thanks dude. Appreciate it.

-**Rotharell Jenova:** thanks. What's SQUENX?

Please review.


	3. It's Called Clothes Shopping

Much Needed Vacation 

**Summery: **In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa del Sol for what Loz considers to be a well-earned vacation.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings:** none…yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor Advent Children, even though I really want to because Kadaj and Yazoo are so cool!

**Note:** Italics represent thoughts and dreams, while bolds represent very loud shouting.

**Other Note:** I have just realized that I've been spelling Costa del Sol wrong. Sorry.

**Chapter 2: It's called Clothes Shopping**

"So, this is Costa del Sol huh?"

When Kadaj first left for Junon, he had believed that Costa del Sol would be just like Midgar or Junon, dark, grey and full of machinery. However, it was the exact opposite. It was bright, clean and apart from the ships at the dock, there wasn't any major machinery. To a normal person, this would seem like the perect place to go on a vacation, but to Kadaj, whom had spent his entire existance in Midgar, it was much more. Even Loz, who had known what Costa de Sol would be like long before they left, was captivated. It was one thing to hear about it, but even better to see it for yourself.

He noticed Kadaj's amazed look on his face and smiled in amusement.

"Not what you expected is it?" he asked. Kadaj absently shook his head.

"No."

A small yelp of shock and pain brought Kadaj back to his senses and the pair spun around to see Yazoo standing at the doorway into the ship, his arms raised over his eyes.

"What's wrong Yazoo?" Loz asked, a bit worried for his brother. Yazoo barely opened his eyes, still using his arms to shield them.

"So. Bright," he groaned. The two stared at him for a brief moment before breaking into laughter. Yazoo had spent the entire time in their room and hadn't gotten used to brightness of the Costa del Sol sun. Back in Midgar, the weather was usually pretty lousy and when they were in Junon, it wasn't any better. But here in Costa del Sol, the sun was brighter then anything the three had experienced before.

"You'll get used to it," Loz said, taking hold of Yazoo's arm, "Now come on."

----------------------------

The three men looked over the small coastal town. Most of the buildings where made from a yellow/orange coloured stone and wood, unlike Midgar which was made from metal and concrete. The town seemed to glow in the afternoon sun.

"Where should we search first?" Kadaj asked, breaking the silence. Loz shook his head, they had just arrived and already Kadaj wanted to go hunt for Cloud. Yazoo apparently felt the same way.

"Kadaj," he said, stepping forward, "I think we'd better find a place to stay first. We may be here for a while." Loz tried to supress a smile. Maybe Yazoo felt the same way as he did.

"Good idea Yazoo," Kadaj nodded in agreement, "Now, where's the nearest inn?"

"There's an information booth over there," Loz said, pointing over towards one of the larger houses nearby. Just in front of it was a small booth. A woman with dark skin and black hair, wearing a red dress sat in the booth, a bored expression on her face. As the three appraoched, she quickly noticed them and a welcoming a fake smile appeared on her face.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, trying to be friendly, "Welcome to Costa del Sol! How may I help you?" Yazoo stepped up to the booth, his emotionless face unnerving the woman slightly.

"We need to find a place to stay," he said, "Where is the nearest hotel?" The woman's smile broadened, mostly likely in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

"There's an inn not far from here," She leaned forward and pointed to the small group of stalls nearby, "See those stalls over there?" Yazoo simply nodded in reply.

"Well, take a left there and keep walking for five minutes and it's on your right. It's called the "Amber Sands Inn". You can't miss it. You got that?" Yazoo nodded and then turned to the others. Loz gave a small smile when the woman breathed a sigh of relief behind Yazoo's back.

"You heard that?" he asked. Kadaj nodded.

"Let's go."

The two brothers headed towards the inn. Loz however, walked up to the booth, a friendly smile on his face. Yazoo and Kadaj didn't notice and as a result, didn't hear what their older brother had asked her.

"Hey guys!" Loz called, catching their attention, "Come on!"

"Loz!" Yazoo called when he noticed that his brother was walking off in the opposite direction, "The hotel's this way!"

"I know," was the reply, "But the clothes store is this way." Yazoo just stared at his brother with a confused look on his face as Kadaj caught up to his brother, stepping in front of him to cut him off.

"What did you say?" Kadaj asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"The clothes store's this way. They should still be open for another three hours." Kadaj just stared at him.

"Loz," he spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Why are you going to a clothes store?" The way he said it suggested that he really didn't want to know, but Loz didn't notice.

"It's called clothes shopping Kadaj," he answered, "You, me and Yazoo need to get some decent clothes." Kadaj sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"Loz, we are here to find Strife and our mother, NOT to goof off!"

Besides, whats wrong with our clothing?

"Come on Kadaj!" Loz replied, "You can't seriously like wearing that 24/7 do you?"

"Forget it Loz. We are not going 'clothes shopping'!" Kadaj walked past Loz to join with Yazoo.

"But Kadaj…!" Loz was about to argue when he got an idea.

"You said that Cloud came here to get away from us right?" Kadaj stopped and looked back.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, if he found out we're here, he'll run again right?"

"Probably. I don't see what this has…"

"And we happen to attract lots of attention right?"

"Get to the point!"

"Well, if we get a change of clothes, we could be able to blend in, and therefore keep a low profile." Kadaj thought about it and Loz fought back a smile. He knew exactly how to manipulate Kadaj. After a moment of thought, Kadaj sighed in defeat.

"You have a point," he said, "Let's go."

----------------------------

Kadaj's eyes darted about the clothes store as if he had just stepped into enemy territory. It wasn't very big. There were a number of tropical objects to decorate the place, but most of the space was taken up by racks of clothing in colours that Kadaj didn't know even existed. As he looked around, Loz already walked up to one of the racks and started searching.

"Hey Kadaj!" he called the teen over, "This would probably look good on you." He handed him a bright red shirt with a orange and purple triangular pattern. Kadaj stared at the shirt in his hands before looking back at Loz.

"This is stupid Loz!" Kadaj said, "We should be searching for Cloud! Not rummaging through clothes racks!"

"I told you," Loz countered, "We need to blend in with the crowd." Kadaj wanted to make a comeback, but couldn't find any. He quickly turned to Yazoo with a look begging him to help him. His jaw dropped however, when he saw that Yazoo had already gathered a small pile of clothes and was now heading for the changing booths. Loz gave his younger brother a smug smile.

"I saw a pair of jeans that'll go well with that shirt," he said before going back to his search.

Kadaj slumped back onto the bench next to the changing booth. A small pile of clothes next to him. Yazoo was still in their trying the last of his clothes. So far, they all looked pretty good on him. Kadaj began to wonder how his brother gained such a taste in clothes. Loz walked up to him, a couple of shirts in one hand and, which confused Kadaj, a pink bikini pair on the other.

"Uh, Loz," Kadaj asked, "What's with the…?" Loz quickly rose a finger to his lips, telling his brother to be quiet. He tried to supress a chuckle as he slid the bikini between the shirts. Kadaj caught on as Loz winked at him and he held back a laugh.

"Hey Yazoo," Loz called from behind the curtain, "I found some stuff that'll look great on you." Yazoo didn't say anything, instead his hand reached out from behind the curtain, took the clothes and retreated back into the booth.

There was nothing for a few minutes. Until…

"Loz!" Yazoo called. Loz tried not to laugh as he walked up to the booth, thinking of the look on Yazoo's face. However, his grin vanished when Yazoo's arm, brandishing the velvet nightmare, pressed the barrel between the silver haired man's eyes. Through a gap in the curtain, he saw Yazoo glaring at him, in his other hand, he was holding the bikini top as if he was strangling it.

"What did I say about the girl jokes?" he asked menacingly, the tone of his voice was as sharp as the Souba's blades.

"Knock it off?" Loz replied innocently, silently praying that Yazoo wouldn't pull the trigger. Yazoo didn't say anything, instead he threw the bikini at him and closed the curtain.

----------------------------

"Good evening sirs," the woman at the counter said politely as the three men approached. The three placed their stacks of clothes before her. Quickly checking the prices, she placed the clothes into a couple of bags.

"That'll be 345 gil please," she said. Yazoo pulled a couple of notes out of his pocket and handed it to her. She put them in the cash register and handed him the change.

"Thank you madam," she said, "have a nice day." Yazoo's eye twitched at the mention of the word 'madam'. Kadaj and Loz noticed.

"Calm down Yazoo," Kadaj said, knowing what may happen, "she doesn't know."

"Know what?" the woman asked.

"He's a guy," Loz said. The woman gave an oops and quickly apologized. As the three men turned from the shop, another one of the employees, a dark haired teen, walked up to the counter.

"Those guys were pretty strange," he said. The woman nodded in reply.

"Although," he gave a coy look in Yazoo's direction, "That silver haired chick doesn't look too bad." Unfortunately for him, Yazoo heard him and stopped dead in his tracks. The man's pupils diluted when he saw the insane look in Yazoo's eyes when he turned around.

"Calm down Yazoo!" Loz cried as he and Kadaj tried to pull Yazoo away from the shop. Yazoo tried to wrench himself from their grasp as he thrashed his arms wildly.

"**He! Must! DIE!"** he screamed. Escaping from their hold, Yazoo dived towards the unfortunate man, a look of triumph in his eyes. Loz grabbed him and pulled him away, Yazoo's fist barely missing the guys head.

"**You're dead!**" he roared, trying to claw at the man as Loz pulled him away. Kadaj reached into his pocket and quickly fixed a materia to the Souba.

"Sleep!" he commanded, casting the spell onto Yazoo. In seconds, the man was asleep, making it easier for the two to get their brother to the hotel. When the three were out of sight, the man picked himself off the floor, sore from all the injuries Yazoo inflicted onto him. He turned to the cashier.

"Wow," he said, "That's the worst case of PMS I've ever seen."

Sorry to all Yazoo fans out there, but I just had to throw that in. Please don't kill me. And now, for the review responses.

-**Daenis TooShy: **Really? What ideas?

-**Kadaj:** thanks dude. That really means a lot to me. It really does.

-**Rotharell Jenova:** So that's what it means. Thanks for the review, but don't count on any Yaoi pairings (not between Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz anyway).

One final note before I go. I have a couple of ideas for pairings, but if you have ideas of your own, tell me and I might consider putting them in. Remember, I said 'might'. Please review.


	4. To The Beach!

Much Needed Vacation 

**Summery: **In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa del Sol for what Loz considers to be a well-earned vacation.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings:** none…yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor Advent Children, even though I really want to because Kadaj and Yazoo are so cool!

**Note:** Italics represent thoughts and dreams, while bolds represent very loud shouting.

**To the Beach!**

Yazoo slowly awoke from his materia-induced slumber. Loking around, he noticed that he had no idea where he was. He was in a small room with pale blue walls and three beds, each with a small nightstand next to them. There was a warddrobe on the left wall and a TV at the opposite end of the room.

"Where am I?" he asked him. He noticed the room connected to another. He could hear sounds coming from it. Slowly sliding off the bed, stretching his limbs as he stood upright, he walked into the next room. There was a small fridge, next to a small oven and a wodden table with four chairs. Kadaj and Loz were sitting at the table. Kadaj was drinking a coffee while Loz was munching on a waffle. They noticed Yazoo's presence immediately.

"Moring Yazoo," Kadaj said, almost cheerfully, "You sleep well?" Yazoo could only nod as he sat down.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at the hotel," Loz simply replied before taking a large bite out of his waffle.

"How'd I get here?" Sleep materia sometimes caused temporary memory lose. Kadaj and Loz froze.

"Well, uh, you were so tired from the voyage you fell asleep and Loz carried you here. Right Loz?" Kadaj answered, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. Loz hurridly nodded. Yazoo couldn't help but quirk and eyebrow. Why were they so nervous? Then it came back to him. His face twisted into an expression of anger.

"Where's my Velvet Nightmare?" he snarled as he shot to his feet. Kadaj and Loz, knowing what was happening, quickly grabbde hold of their brother and forced him to sit down.

"Calm down Yazoo!" Kadaj said, "We need to keep our presence here a secret!" While Kadaj didn't like humans, the last thing he needed was Yazoo causing havoc and giving them away. Yazoo took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off of it Yazoo?" Loz asked.

"We will be doing something," Kadaj replied before Yazoo could answer, "We're going to search for Cloud like we planned."

Surprise surprise.

"Now, where to search first?" Loz came prepared for this.

"How about the beach?" he asked, "This is a coastal town after all. So, Cloud might be there." Loz shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides, It might be fun."

"Loz," Kadaj replied, "I told you, we're here to find Cloud, not to have fun. But, you have a point. Ok, we'll check out the beach. Grab your stuff, we're leaving in a few moments."

----------------------------

The beach more crowded then the three brothers had expected. Kadaj had never seen so much skin before. While Kadaj and Yazoo stared on, Loz walked off towards some nearby changing stalls. Yazoo noticed.

"Where're you going?" Yazoo's question brought Kadaj back into reality and he too looked over at Loz, wanting an answer.

"We need to get changed," Loz answered, "We need to blend in."

"Uh, Loz?" Kadaj asked, looking over at the people, "What exactly are we changing into?"

Kadaj graoned at his new outfit. He was just wearing a pair of black shorts and sandels. Yazoo and Loz were wearing similar outfits except Yazoo's was white and Loz's was red. Loz slipped on a pair of shades and pulled a small cream-coloured bottel out of his bag.

"Put this on," he said, handing it to Yazoo.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked. Loz rolled his eyes.

"It's sunscreen. It'll keep us from getting sunburnt." After the three applied the sunscreen, Kadaj suggested the three split up and search for Cloud. Yazoo and Loz agreed and the three went off to search the beach.

----------------------------

The sooner we find Cloud, the sooner we can enjoy this place.

Loz scanned his suroundings as he walked along the beach. Just up ahead, he noticed a small group of people gathering.

What's going on there?

Curious to know, Loz quietly approached the group. They seemed to be looking out to the water. Loz looked out to sea to see a couple of guys surfing. Loz had never heard of the sport before and naturally was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked a guy standing next to him.

"Can't you see those guys riding the waves?" he asked, "Those guys are shredding the surf!" Loz had no idea what the heck 'shredding the surf' meant, but he was impressed when he saw the surfers doing some stunts on the larger waves. No, impressed wasn't the right word, amazed.

"Cool," he said absently as he watched the two guys surf. After a few minutes, the two guys headed towards the shore. As they approached, the group swarmed all over them.

"That was awesome dude!"

"Totally!"

"I haven't seen you do that before!" Loz pushed his way through the crowd (which was pretty easy for him) until he reached the two surfers.

"Hey!" he called over the rest of the crowd. The two men looked in Loz's direction.

"Yeah?" they asked. Loz tried to hide his excitement as hard as he could.

"What was that?" he asked. The crowd, and the two surfers gave him an odd look.

"What was what?"

"That! What you were doing on the water!"

"You mean surfing?"

"Surfing? So that's what it's called." Everyone was now giving him a strange look. Loz noticed and tried his hardest to hide his embarrassment, and he failed miserably. One of the girls in the group laughed.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked. Loz shook his head.

"I've spent my whole life in Midgar," he admitted, still embarrassed "This is the first time I've even seen the ocean, let alone 'surfing'." The group gave an understanding laugh.

"We understand dude," one of the surfers said, placing an assuring hand on Loz's shoulder.

"Could you teach me?" he asked. The surfer stared at him before giving a short chuckle.

"Sure dude," he turned to the other surfer, "Could you leand this guy your board?" The other guy nodded and passed Loz his surf board. Loz looked at the board for a moment before looking back at the surfer. The surfer turned and headed towards the water.

"By the way," he said as Loz followed him, "What's your name?" Loz was so fillde with excitement that he forgot about his fake name.

"Loz," he answered with a smile.

Hope you liked that guys. We'll see what happens to Yazoo and Kadaj next chapter. In the meantime, the review responses!

-**Daenis TooShy: **On second thought, I don't want to know. Also, don't get your hopes up, I'm not mmuch of a yaoi guy.

-**Rotharell Jenova:** lmao. Thanks.

**-navi the rabid pixie:** uh thanks. But fur future referance, just give me one review instead of three in a row.

**-Devil Seifer: **There will be pairings. Also, I plan for the girl jokes to continue (Yazoo: NOOOOOOOOOO!)

**-Greiver Weapon: **I haven't seen it. Noone has. It hasn't even come out yet! I've just learnt all this from websites.

**-Raven Cactuar: **Thanks dude.

**-KeeperofthePineNeedles: **That means a lot to me dude. Thanks.

**-BrokenCrossedPaths:** Thanks.

**-Firedanser27:** uh, actually, I was planning on putting a Yuffie pairing in her. Who she'll be paired with, I'll reveal next chapter.


	5. Volleyball and More Icecream

I'm so sorry people! I've been busy lately. Once again, sorry.   
Much Needed Vacation 

**Summery: **In their search for Cloud and Jenova, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz wind up in Costa del Sol for what Loz considers to be a well-earned vacation.

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairings:** none…yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7, nor Advent Children. If I did, stuff like this would happen more often.

**Note:** Italics represent thoughts and dreams, while bolds represent very loud shouting.

**Volleyball and More Icecream**

Let's see. If I were a guy who resembled the rear end of a chocobo, where would I be?

Yazoo looked over the white sands of the beach, in some vein chance of spotting Cloud amongst the people the crowded the beach. No such luck. Yazoo couldn't tell anyone apart. They all looked the same in his opinion. The heat of the sun and that fact he found it difficult to walk on sand didn't help. His feet seemed to sink beneath the hot sand. Once or twice Yazoo had been forced to hop around to prevent his feet from burning off. Now he was just plain tired. He had taken to notice that a large number of people were lying on their towels, either underneath a beach umbrella or exposed to the sun. Even though Yazoo found it odd that they chose such a strange place to sleep (he had no idea what sunbaking was due to living in Midgar his whole life), he couldn't help notice how comfortable they looked. Giving in to his exhaustion, Yazoo decided to have a lay down and rest his feet. Dumping his bag on the ground, Yazoo spred out his towel and flopped down onto the sand. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a book. It was the same romance novel he took from the ship, "Worlds Apart". Despite what he told Kadaj and Loz, Yazoo was quite interested in the book and was eager to get back into it. He flipped to where he last left off and continued reading. While he read, he noticed how nice the weather was. It was boiling for him yesterday, but now he was out of that black leather and now it felt warm and cozy. It wasn't long for the sun's warmth to lull Yazoo into another sleep.

It was the same dream as before. He was the army captain from the story and he was being reunited with the love of his life, Esmerelda. As they held eachother in their arms, some of the other characters were there too. Some were crying out of happiness while others cheered for them.

"I've waited so long Dante," Esmerelda sobbed as she cried into his chest. Yazoo looked into her tearful, joy-filled eyes.

"This is a time of happiness," he spoke as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Not for tears." Esmerelda's smile broadened as she leaned closer to kiss him. Yazoo did the same. But, before their lips could touch…

"Look out!"

Yazoo's eyes shot open to see white before his face exploded with pain. Yazoo cried out as he shot upright, clutching his face. His eyes darted towards the offending object with a venomous glare. It was a white ball.

"Hey!" called a voice coming from his right. He saw a group of six people standing around what looked like a net held up by two metal poles. One of them, a young woman was waving at him.

"Sorry!" she called, wearing a sheepish grin on her face, "Could we have our ball back?" Yazoo looked over at the ball as a theory about what happened formed in his mind. These people were playing some sort of game, the ball went flying off in some direction and landed on him. He looked back at the group, who were waiting patiently before picking the ball up and slowly walking over to them.

"Here," he said as he handed the ball to the girl. She took the ball with one hand and rubbed the back of her head with the other, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry," she said as she chuckled. Yazoo took this time to study the girl carefully. She was about a head shorter then Yazoo and she seemed to be Wutainese. She had short black hair with a white bandana tied underneath her hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark green bikini.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at the net. The girl looked up at Yazoo.

"We're playing volleyball of course," she said, "What's it look like?" Yazoo gave the girl a confused look.

"Volleyball?" he asked.

"Yeah, volleyball. You know, the game you play with this ball," she held up the ball, "and that net." She gestured to the net behind her. Yazoo was still confused. He had never really heard of the game, in fact he hadn't heard of a number of games. This was mainly because he and his brothers spent most of their time hunting down Cloud and trying to take back what was left of Jenova. The girl obviously noticed Yazoo's confusion.

"Haven't you played volleyball before?"

"Well, no," Yazoo replied, looking away. The girl chuckled.

"Don't look so embarrassed. Listen, how about I teach you?" Yazoo stared at the girl before him.

"No, uh, that's alright. I've got other things to…"

"Oh come on!" the girl interupted, taking hold of Yazoo's arm, "You didn't seem to be doing anything. It'll be fun. Come on." Yazoo figured he didn't have much of a choice, this girl didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer and she wasn't going to let go of his arm any time soon. He figured he might as well get this over with.

"Ok," he sighed. The girl smiled and released Yazoo.

"By the way," she asked, "What's your name?" Yazoo was silent for a moment, remembering that it would be dangerous to give his name incase word got out.

"Johann," he replied, using the alais that Kadaj gave him.

"I'm Yuffie," the girl replied, before walking back towards the others.

"Guys," she said, "This is Johann," she gestured to Yazoo, "Is it ok if he could play?" The others all nodded in approval. Yuffie turned back to Yazoo.

"You can be on my team ok?"

"Uh, ok." Yuffie tucked the ball under her arm.

"Ok, the main idea of the game is to make sure the ball doesn't land on your side of the net." Yazoo nodded in response, even though he didn't have much idea what she was talking about.

"You must keep the ball in the air and hit it over the net by using you fists. If the ball lands on your side of the court, the other team gets a point and vice versa," Yuffie instructed, acting almost like a gym teacher (A/N: I wont go into any further detail about the rules of volleyball, just to save me time). Yazoo just nodded dumbly, his mind trying to make heads or tails of the informatin that he was getting.

"Ok then," Yuffie finished, not noticing the blank look on Yazoo's face, "We'll serve ok?" Yazoo just nodded. He watched as Yuffie walked down to the right hand corner of the court (which he now noticed was marked off with bags, towels and other stuff). She tossed the ball into the air before punching it with her fist, sending it over the net. One of the teens on the other side punched the ball higher into the air before another smacked it back over, towards Yazoo.

"Johann!" Yuffie called, "This one's yours!" Not being really sure what that meant, Yazoo struck the ball with his fist, sending it back over the net.

"Nice shot!" Yuffie congradulated. Yazoo looked back and couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his flawless features.

"Thank you."

"Watch out!" cried one of the guys on Yazoo's team. Before Yazoo could turn around, the ball smacked Yazoo in the face, hard. The unfortunate clone fell to the ground, sending sand flying everywhere.

"Sorry dude!" apologized one of the teens on the opposite team. While Yazoo was destracted, he had spiked the ball, stricking the poor twenty year old in the face. Yazoo snarled as he gto to his feet, picking up the ball and throwing it to the other team.

Game on!

----------------------------

Dammit Cloud, where are you?

Kadaj was starting to get annoyed. He had been searching for the buster-wielding blonde and so far, no luck. He was tempted to grab the nearest human to him, hold the Souba to their throat and demand any info on the blonde. Unfortunately, there were plenty of people and drawing a load of attention to himself was the last thing he wanted, especially since this seemed to be one of those place where news travelled fast. The Souba was safely hidden in his bag. It would have been hard not to notice a young Sephiroth look alike carrying around a double bladed sword on a beach. He was almost tempted to give up and go find Yazoo and Loz when something caught his eye. His eyes widened as his frustration was replaced by an overwhelming joy and hunger.

Just a few metres from him was an ice cream shop.

The sight of it instantly reminded Kadaj that he hadn't eaten in ages and the fact that it was his most favourite food in the whole world didn't help either. Kadaj knew he had promised himself to lay off the ice cream until he found Cloud, but his hunger eventually won and Kadaj ran over. He sat at one of the stools at the counter and called the woman behind the counter over.

"what will you like today sir?" she asked politely. Kadaj thought for a few seconds, looking at the board with all the flavours hanging on the wall behind her.

"I'll have a large sundae with hot chocolate fudge, sprinkles and crushed nuts," he answered, pulling some gill from his pocket and trowing it onto the counter. In a matter of time, Kadaj was digging into his icy treat.

"Well hello there." Kadaj briefly looked away from his dessert to see a strange man sit down next to him. He was wearing a bright yellow and pink hawaiian shirt, a pair of flourescent short and brown sandles. His long, lavender hair was tied into a ponytail and his bright green eyes were behind a pair of shades.

"Hey," Kadaj grunted as he continued his sundae.

"I'm Ryodo," the man continued, "What's your name?"

"Gabriel."

"Hmm, nice name." Both were silent for a few moments. Even though Kadaj hadn't turned away from his sundae, he couldn't help but notice the lavender haired man was looking over him.

"Nice hair," he finally spoke, running a couple of fingers through Kadaj's silver hair. Kadaj tried to hold back a shudder.

"You know what? You look an aweful like the general Sephiroth."

Well duh! I am his clone

Ryodo leaned closer to Kadaj.

"But I think you're much cuter." Kadaj's eyes widened slightly. There was something very wrong with this guy. His eyes widened further when Ryodo drapped an arm over his shoulder. At this point, Kadaj was considering running away screaming. But the problem was that he hadn't finished his icecream. The choice was either, run away from this guy, or endure him until he can finish his cold dessert.

"That looks simply delicious," Ryodo said, pointing to the sundae, "may I have a little taste?" Kadaj resisted the urge to growl as he shifted his treat away from Ryodo. He made a personaly vow to never let anyone touch his icecream. Ryodo caught the hint.

"Ok then," he sighed with a hint of dissapointment. Kadaj grinned mentally, hopefully this weirdo will finally leave him alone. His hope quickly vanish as Ryodo leaned closer.

"I'll just have a taste of you then," he whispered, giving Kadaj's ear a playful lick.

That was it! Icecream or not, Kadaj had to get out of there! He jumped from his stool, grabbed his bag and took off down the street like the Weapons were after him, trying not to scream like a little girl while doing it. Ryodo watched as the silver haired teen disappeared from view. His lips curled into a playful smile.

"You can run gorgeous, but you cant hide!"

Hope you liked that guys. Now for the review responses!

**-Kadaj:** thanks

**-Erufue:** nice to know that

**-Raven Cactuar:** oh, uh, sorry about that. Yeah, Yuffie does seem like a Kadaj chick to, but I've got another idea for Kadaj.

**-Liebchen-chan: **lol, thanks for the review! If you do see Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, could you get their autographs for me?

**-Daenis TooShy:** You'll find out next chapter!

**-Rotharell Jenova:** hmm, Utada Hikaru. That gives me a great idea! Thanks Rotharell! On your next review, could you include a description (or at least where I could find a picture of her)?

**-D-chi:** hey, I'm a big Vinnie fan too. BTW, have you seen the new trailer for Dirge of Cerberus? You must see it.

**-KeeperofthePineNeedles:** Maybe, maybe not. sly grin

**-Slashy Weapon: **thanks for the look-out dude. I'm sorry to say I'll be seeing it much later then you guys since it comes out much later in Australia (Damm you!).

**-ArikaMorance:** um, it's spelt Yazoo.


End file.
